Effortless
by pleasedeleteaccount.now
Summary: Bella goes to a Academy and falls in love, but she is just to popular for Edward. What will happen when he can't take it anymore? Will they stay together? Of coarse they will! Just there will be many many many obsticles in their way. Original Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

"Effortless"

Hi well this is my first fan fic and it is sorta different from the Twilight characters. For one in this story Bella is confident, excellent at sports and not clumsy. She also LOVES shopping.

I really hope you guys like it.

The first chapter of my story will be posted on the chapter after this because I really hate those stories where the author wants to say stuff and puts a HUGE authors note before the story begins.

All of my chapters _will _have names; so it's not going to be 'Chapter 1' but something about the chapter that is significant but won't give away the whole story so don't worry.

And...if you think you like anything that the characters are wearing, I have all of their clothes on my profile so those will also be available for you to see.

In the story, Bella lives in Beverly Hills and I plan to tell you guys the temperature of what - in my imagination - it is there. But there is a slight problem if you live in the United States...see I live in Canada so everything will be in Celsius.

OH YEAH, I totally forgot...

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight And Characters.

-Claire


	2. The Good, The Bad

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight And Characters.

* * *

"**The Good, The Bad, And The Just Plain Ugly"**

As I looked out the enormous window that cover over half the wall in my dorms living-room, I was awed at the sight of the quad – it was huge gut not only that, it was also beautiful. The patches of Lily's, Roses, and other flowers were vibrant in colours and auras.

It seemed as if everything at Caldwell Academy was unreasonable big. The bathroom, closet, desk... everything was just a tad too much, but I but I definitely wasn't complaining. My closet was already filled with all my clothes and my bathroom with my toiletries, seeing as I've been here since five in the morning and have been putting away everything, trying to make my new home...seem like home.

It was two weeks before school actually started and here was me – Isabella Marie Swan – alone in a nearly deserted campus in the hot Beverly Hills looking out the window of my new home.

Caldwell Academy was all I dreamed of in grade ten, all my hopes and wishes were to come here to study for the remainder of my two years left in high school. The kids that go here have expectations, achievements and a life _planned_ ahead of them full of goals. The special thing about this school was that my dad didn't have to pull any kind of strings to get me in here – I earned the acceptance letter to this place!

Maybe I should explain; my dad is a big time Hollywood director and can get pretty much what_ever_he desires because of either his money or his appearance alone. What ever I want...well that's just it, I don't have to work to get anything, I just have to ask. I'm a sixteen year old spoiled brat. That's why my ticket to this school was _so _special, I used my education, athletics and pure excellent record. My dad didn't help at all in this achievement...well, other then paying my tuition.

I love my dad and yes, it hurt to be away from him, but I needed a steady place to live for the rest of my high school. I couldn't just keep bouncing from place to place and be taught by a home-school teacher. I needed out and that's when 'Boarding School' popped in. I couldn't stay with my mom because I didn't know where she was, abandoned me and my father – Charlie Swan – when I was just three years old. The only thing I know about her is her first name: Renee. My dad always tells me she isn't worth my concern on whether she was okay or not. I thought about her a lot, wondering how our life would be if she was here with us, but I also didn't care about her enough to go looking for her – she must have done something really bad to cause the mixed emotions my dad has for Renee, full of disgust at times, but with adoration and heart-felt love at others.

I was still looking out onto the empty campus in front of me when my cellphone rang, my dad bought my the newest phone in the industry – it wasn't even available to be out in stores for another year and a half. I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked with a bored tone into the receiver.

"Angel, hey it's dad, how are you? Did you get set up okay?" It was my dad with unusual excitement...AWE I missed him!

"Oh , hey dad. I'm doing fine, just admiring the view and yes, I've already put everything away. How are you!?" my tone matched his.

"I'm good, I'm good,"- he chuckled -"Just wanted to see if you got packed in yet. Do you like your new room, I know you love the sunlight. Met anyone?"

"No dad, I have not met anyone yet, it's two weeks before school starts, remember? And yes , Oh My Gosh, dad, my room is HUGE! You should see my closet, it is like my dream land in there! Wow, I never noticed , you can see the sun EVERYWHERE!" I exclaimed admiring the rays of natural light coming from the massive windows covering the wall in the living room.

I walked around my dorm again, still not over the shock that I, now, lived here. My dorm had a microwave and just enough cabinets to but _plenty_ of midnight snacks in. Then, beside the mini-kitchen was the living room – it had a huge LG flat screen T.V with couches surrounding it and a leather foot-rest table in the middle – it screamed comfort. There was a small balcony facing the quad and a bar-type island with four high chairs.

"That's great... well I gotta go Bells, duty calls. Make sure you get some food in ya, m'kay?"

"Okay dad, I'll talk to you soon," I said, hoping my dissapointment didn't leak through my act.

"Bye baby – love you."

"Love you too, dad," I whispered before hanging up, knowing that he couldn't hear me.

I went into my room to get a change of clothes for my shower.

There were other rooms in the dorm, both of which were beside mine, seeing as I got the middle one. My room was painted a light and calming lavender-lilac colour that created a nice flow with my pink and white aromatherapy candles spread around my room and pink, white and lavender-lilac linens. My window – again covering three quarters of the back wall – held a view of scenery and calmness in the nearby forest. The room had the normal necessities other then that – big bookshelf, a HUGE mirror, makeup table with another smaller mirror, another plasma only smaller and drawers already stocked with my clothes and makeup, and last but not least...The REALLY BIG door to my walk-in closet.

After my shower I dressedin dark wash skinny jeans, a tight purple grafic T-shirt and a tight grey vest. My stomach growled and I laughed softly, deciding it was time for dinner. I slipped on my white and black ballet flats, grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag – consisting of my cell, map of the campus, keys, iPod, gum and other stuff.

As I left my dorm, I began fumbling through my bag for the campus 'food court' as they called it. Once I found my map, I opened it in front of my face, blocking my view of where I was going, and tried to locate it but only getting more frustrated. Feeling defeated, I folded the map back up and slumped down on a nearby bench – closing my eyes and trying to calm myself by eluding all my sense's to the birds chirping.

_I so wish I had some help_, I thought to my self.

As if the universe heard my muted request, I heard a nasal voice in my ear whisper:

"You seem to be lost, anything in particular causing your stress?"

One eye opened and I jumped a little as I felt his warm breathing in my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms and making the hair on the back of my neck stand. I turned my head to come face to face with the most bluest eyes I have _ever_seen. Seriously, the universe sent me this - pathetic

The guy was cute but not the kind you would want; he had blond disheveled hair that was too messy and chubby cheeks I had to resist pinching. His baby face was smiling at me, obviously trying to look seductive.

"Hi, yes my stress is on overload and... wait - why are you at campus two weeks early! Do you even go to this school?" I asked.

Blondie sensing my lack of interest in him, let out a sigh and spoke,"Yes I go to this school, and the reason I'm here two weeks early is because try-outs are this week. So, why are you here?"

"Well, I needed to get here early because my dad was shooting a movie in Australia and I wanted to get a head start on the new school... you know, find out where everything is so I don't get lost, and unpack all my clothes. Let my tell you, I have a LOT of clothes! Oh my gosh, we haven't been introduced yet! My apologies. Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but most people call me Bella since Isabella is too formal and makes me sound like part of the Medici family,"I ranted.

"Well, bella my name is Micheal Newton, but just call me Mike...wait - IS YOUR FATHER CHARLIE SWAN?!

Ahhhh, there it is! The question everyone asks me, it's irritating when you think about it... I mean c'mon, didn't I just give you all the clues? Swan, shooting a movie...DUH...some people - most people - are _really_ slow.

"Yes, my dad is Charlie Swan," I replied, on a tone that was almost monotone...Oops!

"Awesome! My mom is Margaret Newton, do you know her? She owns a grocery store."

Oh...my...god...is this guy serious?

"I'm sorry Mike I've never heard of-" I was cut off by my stomach grumbling,"Mike, would it be too mush to ask you to _show _me where the food court was?" I tried not to emphasize 'show' too much.

"Yeah, ummm, sure I'll walk you there," Mike said with the cheesy smile _still _plastered on his face.

Once we arrived to the food court, I felt kinda stupid. I must have walked by the food court five times without seeing it.

I turned to Mike - which had been talking about his mom's grociery store the whole time - to thank him and, hopefully, say goodbye.

"Well, Mike, thank you _so _much for helping me out," hopefully he got the message.

"Oh, your welcome Bella...so, what do you want to eat?" UGH! Unfortunately he can't process the god damn _thick_ message.

"Well, I love Italian. Do they have that here?" I said turning my head to part look for and Italian place and part look away from Mike.

"yeah, there is a fantastic,"WHOA there Mike, careful with the _big words_," little Italian place over there," he said, as he cocked his head over to a restaurant that had tinted - HUGE - windows. There was a group of about six guys in front of it.

Mike slung his heavy arm around my shoulders and started talking while I tried to get his hold off of me.

"We're going to meet some friends, okay? Then we can eat."

"Yeah - sure - whatev"

I continued struggleing until we got to his friends.

"Hey guys! I would like you to meet one of the new kids this year. This is Bella."

When I saw his friends I swear I had to resist closing my eyes, screaming for mercy and running away. They all were...not geeky, but anyone could see that they had big ego's, and all I could see in their eyes were _lust._

"Bella, this is Eric, Tyler, Jamie, Cody, Dash and Brandon. Boys, this is Bella," I heard a murmur of 'Hi', 'Hey' and 'sup's from the six boys. If I hadn't looked at their faces I would have thought they weren't interested. But nope, they were too busy undressing me with their eyes to put any _real _effort to their introductions.

I was still struggling to get Mike's heavy arm off me when I heard a new voice. This time, the voice seemed more manly and deeper compared to the ones I was just burning my ears with.

"Hey guys!...Wait dude, Tyler, close your mouth man!What the he-OH...wow," the voice belonged to a huge, built man that I would normally be frightened of, but he had a goofy smile and curly hair that hung loosely over his forehead,"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen! Excuse my friends here...their minds seem to have gone M.I.A on us,"'Emmett' said while tapping on Eric and Jamie's backs, bringing them to life.

"It's okay...I'm sorta used to it. I'm Bella Swan by the way!"I exclaimed, sticking my hand out to be polite. Instead of taking my hand though, he he enveloped me into a huge, tight, yet very welcoming hug.

"I know you needed to get Mike's arm off you, I'm glad to help... that monster tries to get any girl he sees" he whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear.

"Thank you SO much!" I whispered back.

When he let go, he still had a smile on his face and noticed all the other guys looking disappointed.

"Well, welcome to the academy Bella. I see you are going to eat now, so we'll just be going now," he said as he winked, I immediately knew it was still part of his plan, "c'mon Mike."

I was thankfull they left and would have to thank Emmett later for his 'hero' move there.

I grabbed my food and headed back out - wanting to avoid anymore annoying disturbances - to my dorm. What I didn't expect though, was to tumble down as soon as I opened my door, and brought back up before being hugged by a small black haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen!"

* * *

Hey, hope I didn't disappoint!

-Claire


	3. Beautiful People

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight And Characters.

* * *

"**Beautiful People"**

_"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen!"_

She was still holding onto me, so her exuberant voice was muffled by where her face was, on the crook of my neck. Once she – Alice – untangled her arms from around me, I finally got a look at her small form; she had chin length hair in many layers and the ends were spiked in a fun disco-ish way. All her features were sharp and they looked as if Michelangelo sculpted them with his own hands, her eyes were an icy blue colour that were dominant against her pale skin and black hair, she was beautiful. Alice looked very skinny and from what I could tell was a shopoholic; she was wearing designer jeans and there was a brown Prada purse lying on the floor beside her feet that matched her jacket.

I realised I was staring and decided to speak

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But just call me Bella! Are you my roommate?"

"Hey Bella! Yes, I am you new roommate! Isn't That _GREAT_!?"

I squeled in responce. Then I looked around the dorm; there were bags everywhere!

"Did you just get here, Alice?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for the mess."

"Oh, no don't worry about it. I was just like you when I came here today. Thhat remindes me, what are you doing here – at campus – so early?"

"Well, I'm trying out for cheerleading..._OH _do you want to try out with me?!"

"I'm not sure, what do you do? Is it any fun?" I asked while taking my italian into the kitchen and digging out two forks; one for me, one for Alice.

"Yes, and this year we're going to be cheerleading for the mens football team. So if we make it, we get to go to Seatle and a whole _shwak_ of other places!"

"Okay, do you think I could make it though?"

"You seem like you have a great body and you're gorgous! Why the hell would you not make it?" she said, while taking a bite of pasta.

"Okay, then I'll try out with you. Say," I said after a moment of thought, "are you a shopoholic? You seem very...stylish...and I was wondering if you would go shopping with me?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" she squeled, "YOU ARE A SHOPOHOLIC TOO? OF COARSE I WILL GO SHOPPING WITH YOU!!!!"

I laughed and covered my ears playfully.

"Knock, Knock?" said an all too familliar voice.

"Come in," said Alice quickly.

"Looks like you have a fello shopoholic rooming with you, Al," said another voice; this time more smooth, velvety and mysterios.

I finally saw the two boys, they were carrying boxes over their heads so you couldn't see their faces.

"So? What's wrong with that brotha?" Alice said, placing her hands firmly on her hips as the guys put the boxes on the few empty places of our living room. Imediently I was picked up and swung around while being hugged by Emmett.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again! I never knew you were rooming with my sister!"

"Yep...Em...mett..._shit_...let...g-"

"Woah, Em, let her down. Your affection is suffucating her," the other mysterious voice said while pulling Emmett off of me, "I'm sorry about him. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Ahhh...I've seen Edward Cullen on Caldwell's Gallery...those pictures did _not_ do him justice.

He was beautiful! Edward had bronze hair that looked disheveled and careless, yet, neat and amazing! His emerald green eyes burned with intensity into mine and his body looked so good through his sort-of-tight white t-shirt. The muscels on his torso and arms were evident and sculpted. He was breathtaking!

I realised I was staring yet again and decided to say something, blinking a few times.

"Hi, ummm, my name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you!" I said, _finally_ breaking out of my trance, with a huge smile.

"I know, Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he, apparently, 'saved' you from Mike," he said, while putting air-quotes around 'saved', "and pleasure meeting you too, I thought Emmett was lying when he said you were beyond gorgouse for words; seems you really are," me being me blushed softly and looked at the ground, flattered by Edward and Emmett's comments.

I felt a hand on my chin and looked up to find Edward pulling my face up, smiling a carming, crooked grin, "Don't hide, and don't be embarresed. I'm just being honest," he said softly.

"Well, thank-you."

Then, his cellphone rang and he started padding his pockets to see which one is was in. When he finally found it, Edward looked at the caller I.D and decided it was important.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take this. Bisnus before pleasure – and , trust me, it _was_ a pleasure," he said and backed towards the door, all the while keeping his wonderful eyes on mine. When he left the front door, I heard him say, "Oh, mother dearest, _perfect_ timing."

Then I realised I was alone in the living room, _where are Alice and Emmett_, I thought to myself.

I was about to search for them when I was interupted by a by a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it; I was stunned by the person infront of me – she didn't seem mortal. She was clearly a girl, she had light blond hair and the body of a model. Her legs were long and toned, defined with curves you could see through her tight skinny jeans. She was also wearing a 'Abercrombie & Fitch' T-shirt that showed off her boobs and long and toned arms. 'Mystery-girl', I decided to call her, had deep hazel eyes with specks of topaz in them. I realised I was staring – for the third _goddamn _time today – and decided to speak.

"Hi, um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you could. Are you Alice Cullen or Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes, I am Isabella – just Bella though, Alice is my roommate. Is there anything you need?" I reapeted.

"Well, I'm Rosalie – I prefer Rose – Hale. I am your new roommate!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her features into a beautiful smile and waving.

"Oh great! I'm sorry, but Alice disapeared on me. I was just going to look for her. Maybe we could put your stuff here and go to look for the little devil together?"

"Yeah, sure. My stuff is coming up right now by my shaufer, and he knows where my room is. So we can just go now."

"Okay, let me just get my bag!," I said as I dashed to the kitchen to get my bag.

We decided to go back to the food court, thinking Emmett got hungry. While we were walking I discovered that she was a shopoholic aswell, I had a feeling the three of us – me, Alice and Rosalie – were going to be _great_ friends. Rose was a year older than me and had a younger brother – Jasper Hale – the same age as me and Alice. Her mom was working on the same movie as my dad was directing and came to Caldwell for the same reason as I did.

Once we got to the food court, I spotted Emmett and Alice eating ice cream and laughing on a stone round table.

"Who is _that?"_ Rose asked, eyes fixed on Emmett.

"_That_ is Emmett Cullen, Alices brother. And Alice is the little one beside him."

Rosalie nodded in understanding and kept walking in their direction.

"Alice, Emmett?" I called for their attension once we got to their table, "This is Rosalie Hale. Our new roommate, Al."

"Hi...B.T.W you can call me Rose," she said, eyes still on Emmett.

Conversation started again, which reminded me of something.

"Hey, Alice? Why did you and Emmett leave me and your brother alone in our dorm?" I asked, kinda pissed.

"Oh, sorry, but we could tell it was getting heated and decided to leave you and Edward alone if you started playing tonsil hockey."

"Oh...well, thanks...I guess?"

"You're welcome, I can tell you and Eddie are gonna get married, have kids, and live happily ever after!" she responded confidently.

I was about to ask how she was so certain about my future, but a familiar, velvety smooth voice interuppted me.

"Hey guys, I found our third roommate!"

I turned to see Edward and a dirty blond, muscular and fairly handsom man, that looked a good deal like Rosalie.

"Hi, Jasper," said Rosalie indifferently.

I looked at her, and she nodded at my silent question.

"Everyone," Edward started, " this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, this is Alice, Emmett - my siblings - and Bella-" he turned to me,"- Hi Bella, sorry about before. I had to run out and handle my perentals."

Then it hit. 'Cullen'...Carlisle 'Cullen' was the lead actor in my dads movie. Esme 'Cullen' was the writer. Scarlet 'Hale', the female lead was also in there, but I knew that. Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rose and Jasper all had parents that had something to do with my dads movie . . . . . . O.M.G

"OH! MY! GOD!!! . . . All of our parents are working on my dads movie! Charlie Swan, producer and director of 'Effortless'!!"I screamed with a burst of intuision.

"WHAT?!?!" they all said at the same at the same time, while I was laughing histaricly at their expressions.

Everyone had identicle beautiful faces of realisation on their faces. Alice was the first to talk.

"Oh my GOD-" I don't think religion was a big deal with us, "-That's so cool! Then... wait ... then that means... we are all invited to Austrilia for two weeks on Christmas break, and that means party and...SHOPPING!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" me, Alice and Rose squeled, while the boys covered their ears with theri hands.

After we finished squeling we decided to go swimming in one of the Caldwell Academy pools. Rose, Alice and I went back to our rooms to change, as did the boys. We were meeting the guys at our dorm in one hour, giving us time to change and for Alice and Rose to put away their stuff. Rose ended up getting the room and my left, a deep and romantic red - hers was the exact same as mine except for the colour.

Alice got the room to my right - it was also the same as mine but in and ver bubbly shade of piggy pink. I tottally fit her personality. The room had a view of the quad and when we opened the window the smell of flowers and sounds of birds flouted around us.

When we finished getting ready we decided to watch an episode of 'Friends' until the boys came.

I was wearing a white and blue dotted push up bikini with a white see-through cover-up. Alice saw this and _loved_ it. I also was going to bring a black TNA bag to hold my towel, ponytails and extra crap, just so I won't have to come and get something from my dorm while we are at the pool.

Rose was wearing a red push-up bikini similar to mine but it was a plain, dark burgundy and seemed to fit better - her rack is huge. Her cover up was also red, but very short and showed that her legs were really long. She liked my idea of bringing a bag so Rose take one exactly like mine except white.

Alice's bathing suit was _to-die-for_! She wore a hot pink monokini that accented her curves without making her look fat or like a slut. Alice's cover-up was plain but very pretty, it was wrinkled but very _Romeo and Juliet_. She also brought a bag but it was a white Abercrombie & Fitch.

All three of us looked _A.M.A.Z.I.N.G _and sexy.

When the boyscame over, we decided to watch the rest of 'Friends' and then go to the pool.

We were going out the door when I remembered that my cellphone was still in my room, so I offered to close the door and leave last. When I came out of my room though, I crashed into a _brick wall_. I was about to fall back and die when I felt a pair of strong, safe and warm arms circle around my waist and protected me from my doom.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with wide, worried. God, he is so sexy.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Bella. I just thought I'd wait for you so you wouldn't have to walk alone..." during his rambling, I was just staring at his lips - watching them move.

They seemed to look so soft, if only I could just touch them. Reasoning was going though my body right then, but it was burried under 50 ft of awe and want just then.

I slowly leaned forward - still not quite comprehending what my body was doing - and stopped him from talking by pressing my lips to his. He was softer then I even thought he would be. Edward froze for a moment and I went into panick.

_I'm SO stupid_, I thought, _how could he want_ me

As soon as I began pulling away, he pulled me closer by my waist and started kissing me back.

I was _amazed. _He was an out-of-this-world kisser. The way our lips molded together made me feel like we were ment for eachother.

He began sucking and licked and..._biting_ my neck

_How did he _get_ there?_

Then he trailed up to my lips again and started biting, licking, and sucking my bottom lip; begging for entrance. When I let him in, we both let out a moan. After we recovered the shock and pleasure of how good we felt together, we immediently started fighting for dominance with our tounges. I let him win and he pusshed me against the wall. Even that somehow aroused me.

God, he is going to have his way with me and I'm not even going to fight him.

When Edward was done violating my mouth, he began kissing down my neck and snaking his hands up my skirt. I knew I needed to stop him, but I just couldn't fing the will to. I needed him.

No, I don't, he is probably just another player. How can he kiss this great if he doesn't have practice elsewhere.

But he is SOO sexy...

So...? What if you get hurt?

You're right. I need to stop this. oh, god, I need help.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

My cellphone sang wildly, announcing to freakin aliens on MARS, that Alice was trying to reach me.

Edward spoke against my lips, "Just ignore it..." he continued kissing me.

I wish I could ignore it but this is the second time today Jesus has shown me he loves me, so, no.

It took all of me to get out of Edward hold.

"No..." I started after texting Alice that we should be there sometime soon, "we should really go, we've been making out like wild animals for the past half hour."

He walked over to me quickly, taking both my hands in his and kissing me lightly... he breathed on my lips and I had to keep from getting intoxicated.

"Okay, but please tell me you don't regret what we just did... because I certainly don't."

"I don't regret it," I said, thinking back to my argument, Jesus seriosly must really love me.

Edward let go of my right hand and laced his fingers through mine, he picked up my TNA bag and pulled me out the door, locking it with the key he found in my bag.

He then, suddenly stopped and turned to face me, his face in a big, bright smile. Mine was probably just as goofy.

"You know.. you've just made me the happiest man in the universe," he said, and gave me a deep, slow passionate kiss.

Let's just hope this lasts.

* * *

Hey, BTW the song I used as Bella's ringtone is Right Round by Flo Rida.

-Claire


End file.
